The Circle Of Life
by BabyAngel-tears
Summary: New title! Previously called Alice, Meet Leon. Alice constantly finds her way into danger and unfamiliar places. She makes new friends in Spain when she meets a man, Leon, who is on a mission to save the presidents e swears to help, but what if, in the end, it's her who needs saving?
1. Chapter 1

Leon, meet Alice

I woke up in a place that I didn't recognize. Geez, that seems to be happening a lot to me lately. I was on the dirty floor in a…storage room? There were boxes every where and the room was hot. I felt a slight pain in my wrists. Looking down, I saw my hands bound by thick rope; my ankles seemed to be in the same situation. I studied my clothing.

I wore a brown-ish orange shirt with a black fish net style shirt over it. I wore black skinny jeans and healed boots. My dirty blonde hair hung at my shoulders. A silver thing caught my eye in my right boot. I pulled my legs up and pulled out the silver thing. It was a knife. It was small but I figured it would do the job.

Using my right hand I started cutting the ropes the best I could. It took me a minute but I finally was able to stop cutting and rip the rope that bound my hands. I started to cut at the rope binding my ankles. I was half way through when someone came in the room. I hid the knife in my back pocket. He said something in Spanish and came towards me, but I jumped up and did a fan kick and slit his throat with the knife which I had pulled out just in time.

He groaned and fell to the floor dead.

I made my way to the door and ran down the hallway. I jumped down, avoiding the latter and ran to the middle of the room. It looked like some sort of church, with the wooden benches and all. There was a broken window on the far side of the room and I jumped out of it. There were broken crates lying around and a wooden door was to my left. I opened it and stepped out. Men and women were coming up the path.

They shouted in Spanish and attacked me.

"Oh no, not again. It's, it's Raccoon city all over again."

I kicked some in the head making them snap their necks and stabbed some in the throat. I let out a small growl as I fought off the zombie things. I quickly ran down the path by the church, because the other path was swarming with zombies.

There was a bridge that was quite worn out. I was going to have to jump across at some places. There were some zombies littering around and I took them out with my powered kicks and knife thrusts. This was going to be a pain in the ass with only a knife on me to kill these crazed people with.

I ran, jumped and I did a whole lot of other crap all the way to a huge ass bridge. I had to kill my way through a mob of angry men with torches and other weapons. I ran across the bridge and heard gun shots inside a rather large cabin. I ran around and a latter was being raised to a upstairs window. I cut the men that were trying to climb and made my way up and into the cabin pulling the latter with me. I didn't pay attention to anything in the room but ran down stairs. If there were survivors, I needed to get to them.

There were two men shooting the zombies. One with short blonde hair, the other with black or brown shoulder length hair. They suddenly turned and pointed their guns at me. I instantly raised my hands.

"I can help!" They turn and fire some more wile the dark haired one who looked like a Spaniard hurried over to me.

"Why chica? Where is your gun eh?"

"I don't have one."

He nods and hands me one out of his back pocket and continued to help the blonde man with his other gun. I walked up and fired the gun perfectly without blinking. There were so many of them and I was running out of ammo. I could tell the guys were too. I shot the last round and there was one coming up behind the blonde, but he was fighting off another enemy. I ran up and fan kicked the zombie in the head sending it backwards. The guys gave me weird and surprised looks.

The zombies yelled something and started to back off.

"They are leaving." I say and look out the window. Out of the corner of my eye I say a girl with blonde hair run down the stairs.

"Leon, are you okay?"

She asks and the blonde man nods while walking up to me.

He holds out his hand.

"Thanks for saving my neck. Names Leon Kennedy."

I stare in to his blue eyes. I shake his hand.

"I'm Alice, and you are welcome. Those…things, they weren't like the ones in Raccoon city. They…. are different."

I feel him stiffen.

"What do you know of Raccoon city?" He asks.

"I used to work for Umbrella. I was head security. They did something to me to give me inhuman powers and I had to fight off the bio weapons. And I had to save a little girl named Angela Ashford to get out of the city before they destroyed it."

He looked quit shocked at this information.

"I was there as well; I had to save a little girl named Sherry."

I nod and notice that the brunette was gone. I shrugged and looked at the blonde girl.

"Is that?" I ask staring at her.

Leon nods.

"Alice this is Ashley Graham, Ashley this is Alice." He says.

I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you miss Graham." I turn back to Leon as Ashley nods her head.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Spain, you didn't know that?"

I shake my head.

"No I woke up here, mind if I stick around?" he shrugs and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon, meet Alice

We collected things from the cabin. First aid sprays, herbs, flash grenades, and even 5000 PSTAS. (Yes, i'm lazy I did the abbreviation they did on the game. :)) I gave the money to Leon and he took it. We went out side and around the cabin. There was a red herb I picked off of a shelf and we walked into a smaller shack that had a man in it wearing a trench coat. I raised my knife up to his throat.

"Hey, Alice easy he is cool." Leon says. I slowly put my knife away.

"He's infected." I say just like I did with Angie. The man looked at me like 'thanks, you blew my cover.'

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked.

"Because she's infected to, lass." Ashley's eyes went wide and she backed up. I laugh and look at Leon.

"Don't worry, I'm cool. I'm not one of those 'll see what I mean."

Leon shakes his head in a way that says 'I am soo not dealing with this at the moment,' and walks up to the merchant.

"What kind of gun do you want Alice?" He asks. I look at the selection and come across some machete like things, they almost looked like the ones I had in the desert. I pointed to them.

"Those." He gives me a weird look.

"I can hardly kill those things with my black tale and you want knifes?"

I nod. The merchant dude hands me the two knifes.

"100 PSTAS." Leon raises his eyebrow.

"100?"

The merchant laughs.

"They aren't guns ya know, stranga."

Leon shakes his head once again and hands in the PSTAS.

"Let's go." I say hurrying out. I jog to the next shack thing. It had a lever that went left and right. I study it a moment.

"Which way do you want to go?" I call behind me. I see them shrug so I turn it left.

Screeching sounds ring in our ears as the left gate raises. We walk down the path and open the door.

Once we walk on through, a platform filled with villagers. I pulled out my knifes.

"Ashley, go hide."

She nods and hides in a dumpster.

"Come on Leon."

I run up the path and slice some villagers across their necks and climb up the latter to the platform. The villagers attack and I cut them starting from their lower stomach and up to their heads. I can hear Leon shooting them with his shot gun as well. I stomp open some crates and take the first aid sprays.

"Leon, down there!" I yell and jump down.

It looks like a bad move. I heard to chainsaws start.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I heard two women yell as they came out raising their weapons. Leon started to shoot them so while they were distracted I did the same thing I did with Nemisis, before I knew it was Matt.

I ran up and kicked one sister against the wall and cut her wrists off. The chainsaw dropped as she screamed in pain. Leon had the other sister so I used my knifes to cut her from the stomach up and one final blow to the head.

Leon was struggling. I ran up and put my knife in the back of her head. She let out a whimper as she fell to the ground. Dead. Leon stumbled back trying to catch his breathe. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Told you." I say with a smirk. I climb back up the latter and take out the villagers.

Leon whistled when it was safe and Ashley came up to where we were.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Leon and I nod and we go and leave this place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this really isn't an update, but I need help. I forgot what the scenery is and what happens after Ashley and Leon get away from the place where they fight the two with chainsaws. Because well, I usually go fight the big ol' giant thing. So... If you know, then I would appreciate a PM message, that way I could find a way to fit Alice into this. And if you wondered how Alice got here, you'll find out whenever she meets the people that brought her there. Because really, I don't even know that yet. I wright as a idea pops into my head. **

**Well, I promise to update as soon as I learn what happens and fit Alice into it. And just so you know, no matter how kind Leon and Alice are to Ashley, I am NOT N.O.T a Ashley fan. **

**Happy days! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a short chapter, the next will be the fight with Mendez!**

* * *

><p>Some time later we come across a lift. I study it and frown. I take the chance to look down the path it's heading.<p>

"Make sure your guns are loaded Leon, we're having company."

Leon loads his gun and steps onto the lift with Ashley and I enough villagers are chucking knifes and axes at us. One jumps onto the lift we are on and starts hacking at the chain. Ashley screams and sits on the floor. I take a run, push myself up onto the roof with the rail and land beside the Ganado. I slice his throat and he falls into the dark abyss below us. More come and I do the same with them.

Jumping back down I notice we are about to get off. Leon and Ashley smiles at me and I nod back. We get off and search the station. Ashley shivers as it starts to rain.

"Jeez, why dose it have to always be so cold here? And this rain!" Ashley complains. I smile at her.

"Ya well, try living in a desert, taking out zombies, and scientists that turn into monsters, infected canines, keeping your friends alive, and getting out of Raccoon City while saving a little girl before the place blows up at dawn. And other things I just don't wanna talk about." Leon stops in his tracks and Ashley gasps.

"You were in Raccoon city?" Leon asks.

"Yea, my friends Carlos, Jill Valentine, and some others were stuck there. We were saving a little girl named Angela Ashford. But Carlos died saving Clair Redfield, the rest of the gang and I."

"You knew Carlos, Jill, and Clair?"

I nod and continue down the path.

"I used to work for Umbrella, head security. Until we were left to die. They used me to test on. Now, I am infected with the same thing Wesker is." I growl out his name.

We were silent for some time before we came to what looked like a shed. A really big shed. Leon stops at the door.

"Something's not right. Ashley, go hide." Leon says.

"Right." Ashley goes and hide somewhere and I go with Leon into the shed.


	5. Chapter 5

We walk in the shack and close the doors. I sense some one behind me.

"Leon, go to the latter!" He goes with out question. I turn around and the 'big cheese' picks me up by the throat. I gasp for air. He smirks and throws me down. I gasp for air as I see Mendez charge for me. I dodge his attack by back flipping in the air. I land near a red barrel as Mendez attacks again.

"Leon!"I point to the barrel .

"Back up!" He calls and I complied.

"See you in Hell." I say as Leon shoots the barrel. Mendez is smothered in flames and screeches in pain. I watch in horror as he appears to mutate into a huge...I don't even know what it was. Besides a monster of coarse. I hurl my ass up the latter where Leon is and stand next to him."

Distract him, I'll attack him from behind."He nods and starts shooting as I hide in the shadows. Once Mendez is trying to get Leon, I jump down behind him soundlessly and I jump up wrapping my legs around Mendez's waist and start hacking at his spine with my knife. He howled in pain and swirled around, knocking me to the ground. He mutated even more by letting his bottom half fall off as he pushed himself up to the ceiling. I tried to get up only to be knocked down again by a body flying into me.

Leon lay on top of me breathless.

"Sorry." He breaths and pushes himself up. Mendez shoots down and swipes at Leon. He does a back flip, avoiding the blow. He starts shooting and I climb up the latter once more. I jump onto Mendez's shoulders and hack at his head. _Jeez, this guy doesn't wanna die. _Then an idea comes to me.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Leon, back away!" I take the knife or machete what ever you wanna call it and plunge it into his skull while doing a front flip off his shoulders. Mendez roars and falls beside me...dead. I try to catch my breath and feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Alice?" I nod.

"Yea, you?"

"Just groovy."

I chuckle and shake my head.

"Get his eye, I think there was an eye scanner on that door we passed. His eye is fake so it might work." I tell Leon. He makes a face and picks up the red eye shoving it in his pocket along with some gold bars.

"Let's go." He says.

We leap threw a whole in the wall and meet up with Ashley.

"Are you alright?" She asks. Leon and I hug her and nod.

"It's okay Ashley, we are gonna get you out of here." Leon assures her. We turn around and walk back up the hill. We were about to go back to the door when a woman in a red dress appears out of nowhere.

"Project Alice." She says coolly.

"Ada!" Leon exclaims.

"Hello Leon. Good to see you again." She puts her gaze on me.

"You have pleased Wesker with your...preformence. Your powers make him proud." She purrs.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I'm talking about you being tested! And so far you seem to be doing well! Wesker is quite thrilled, says he can't wait to finish what he started and kill you."

He survived after he was 'blown up' in the helicopter? I shook my head.

"No, I killed Albert Wesker in Arcadia, I put a bomb in his helicopter, one that he set off. He is dead." I snarl. Leon is looking between us with a 'WTF' expression on his face.

"I wouldn't be here if he was now would I?" Ada says bored. Suddenly a man wearing combat boots and cammo pants joins the group.

"You should come with us...Alice." He says. Ada pulls out her hand gun and points it at the man.

"I got this Kruaser. " She says and glares at the man. 'Kruaser' growls and snaps her gun away. He flings it back at her as he walks toward me. Leon moves to my defense. I shake my head at him and I incline my head to Ashley who is cowering by a typewriter. He nods and goes to her. I feel their eyes on me as I walk away with the woman and the man unwillingly. _Alice look at the bright side of this._I tell myself. _At least you get to kick Wesker's ass...again. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so...you have questions. **

**Steve: **Yes, Some events in the movie did happen some didn't. I'm trying to see what I can come up with switching things around.

**LaLaLand: **I think Alice let's them take her because she wants answers. Like, why she is there. And She wants to kick Weskers Ass again! Lol!

**Steve, I think you are right. I'll put up a POLL on my profile about who should show up and get Alice. Or you can just review it to me or PM me. Doesn't matter. Thanks so much you guys for reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashley POV**

I was walking with Leon to the scanner door. Leon had been real quiet after Alice left with that woman and that creepy scary guy. Leon was usually cracking a joke to lighten the mood, or having some sarcastic remark for someone. Now he doesn't talk unless he has to. I knew he liked her, and was upset that she was gone. I felt a pang of jealousy towards Alice. She had his attention and I don't.

Who could blame me? Leon was smart, and funny, and sarcastic, and good looking. He was tough and caring, and considerate and protective. Everything a girl would want. But now he is totally in a bad mood. He shot a few villagers that were at the top of a hill once we were through the door with his rifle. Suddenly I heard an engine start.

"Ashley! Run back to the gate!" I did as I was told as Leon shot the driver of a truck that was headed strait for us. Leon sprinted as the truck went in flames and flipped. It landed right in front of us almost hitting Leon. I screamed involuntarily. The gate opened and villagers came out.

Leon pushed me behind him a few feet and he began to shoot violently with his TMP. One of the villagers got behind him and tried to strangle Leon. I ran forward and kicked and punched the man until he fell backward. Leon muttered a thanks and shot the man. Leon looted all the money and herbs he could find and we continued on. We got to the top of the hill and a mob of villagers holding torches and pitchforks came walking our way.

"Hurry, over the bridge!" I nod and run across the bridge. We start to turn some levers and the bridge rises, we were now in front of a castle.

**Alice POV**

I hoped that Leon and Ashley were okay. I left them hoping to get answers. Someone had put me in Spain and I wanted to know why. And I wanted to know...could Wesker truly still be alive?

I looked at my surrounding area. The woman whom her name I learned is Ada, and I are sitting in a helicopter. The man, Jack kruaser, took over for Ada while still doing his job. Ada was talking on her communicator. She looked at me for a second then spoke to the other person.

"Yes, she is right here, she's been...quiet." She said in a cool voice. I heard the other person mumble something but I coulden't decifer what; even with my enhanced hearing.

"Yes sir." She said then hung up.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To meat the boss." She said staring out at the ocean.

I nod and watch as the waves rise and lower.

**Some hours later...**

We landed on a building roof. Ada and I climbed out and headed for the door. We descended from staircase to staircase until we got to the first opened the door and led me inside. The room was huge. The carpet was a midnight blue and red furniture was spread here and there. A grand staircase was to my right and a huge gold and crystal chandelier hung above my head.

"Wait here." Ada said while walking up the staircase. After a few minutes the man I thought I killed came to the bottom step.

"I thought I killed you." I growled. He chuckled.

"And I thought you should know by now Alice. You can't kill me." I glared at him and tilted my head.

"Funny, the last asshole who said that to me ended up dead not fifteen minutes later."

He chuckled again.

"Oh I think it's taken you longer than fifteen minutes to kill me Alice. You can't kill me, I am a God." I shake my head at him.

"Why am I here Wesker?"

"Oh, just to check on you. Tell me, how do you think you are doing through my test?"

"You put me there? Why?" I yelled.

"To test how you take on a...community full of people wanting you dead. But I must say, I didn't plan on you having help from Kennedy. I was actually counting on you never meeting each other. Such a disappointing fact that it isn't like that."

"Get used to it _Wesker._" I spat his name out like it had a vile taste. he looked at his watch and them back at me.

"Well, I'm sorry about this, but I must go. Ada will show you to your room." With that said he left and Ada pulled me to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I might discontinue this story, cuz I'm not getting enough feed back so I'm thinking this story is sucking, and I have major writers block. If you want me to keep going, please review this, or if you want to help me write it, PM me. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the reveiws. I decided not to discontinue this story, just for you all. I really could use some help with the whole Alice is stuck with Wesker thing, though. This attempted 9th chaoter is mostley going to be in Leon's POV because I have no idea where I am going with Alice and Wesker's part in the story. BUT NO I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE THIS A LOVE TRIANGLE! I despise love triangles, though I have read a couple good ones. I just don't normally like that kind of thing. Any way, thanks for all the reviews and please enjoy this attempted 9th chapter.**

**Alice**

I layed on the bed, thinking about Raccoon city. What had Wesker meant, taking on a community of people that wanted to kill me? I was a Raccoon city surviver. Kinda, I did die, but I came back to life! Maybe, he just meant that Spain was way bigger than Raccoon city. What had happened to Jill, Carlos, and Angie? I closed my eyes and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

**No One's POV**

Inside the main hall, Leon and Ashley here someone cackling. As they approach the balcony overlooking the hall, the laughter gets louder, until the owner of the laugh shows himself. The person is a pasty-looking midget dressed in castellan attire. He is flanked on either side by his Verdugo bodyguards.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us."

" Who are you?" Leon demanded , clearly pissed off. He still was in a bad mood about Alice.

" Me llamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth Castellan of this magnificent arcitecture. I have been honored with the prodigous power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my bretherns."

"No thanks, bro."

" My my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply...become our hostage. Or, Mr. Scott, you can give us the girl, since you're not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die."

Salazar turns and leaves, his bodyguards right behind him, leaving a red with rege faced Leon, and an almost crying Ashley.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!"

"Got that right. We'll find a cure."

The pair walked through a door on the right side of the room and looked around. Leon found a key to a prison and then ordered Ashley to stay put. He then went into the prison and proseeded to fight the Garrador.

Meanwhile, Ashley was standing against a wall thinking about Alice. She already thought of Alice a sister and she was worried about her. What did those people want with her? Alice was infected wasn't she? Did those people want something with her virus? Leon came back soon and his transmitter went off.

"SALA-"

"I assure you I am not that inbisile of a human, mister Kennedy," a smooth, cool voice said through the tiny speakers.

"Who are you?"

"I am Albert Wesker, and what I want is for you to liston and liston carefully," He paused for a seconed and then went on. "I have you're girlfriend, Alice," He hissed the name as if it left a vile taste in his toungh.

"Bastard! Where is she?"

"Calm down mister Kennedy, she is fine. Simply under a few tests," The transmitter revealed a picture of a naked Alice in a huge buble like thing that looked like mako from the Final Fantasy games. There was a breathing device on her mouth and nose and her eyes were closed.

"What did you do to her?"

"Cloned her, you see, her blood is very powerful, and valuable..."

"Leave her alone! Damn it! What is with you people and hurting human beings? Where is your sence of honor?" Wesker scoffed.

"Honor? There is none left in this cruel world. You pethetic humans destroyed it."

"You're insane."

"Ah, well, I have enjoyed this little chat, but I am afraid I must leave. I have many things to oversee."

Then the transmition cut off and Leon and Ashley left the hall and into a different room just to be attacked. Of course.

**Short chapter, but like I said, I have no idea what I am doing with this and am just winging it. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so, so sorry for the hellish long wait! I hope you all are still with me! I want to thank you for the reviews and as soon as I get my own computer back, I will update again. Right now I am using my aunt and uncles computer in a totally different town than I even live in. SO, I will stop my blabbering and let you read the good stuff. (At least I hope it's good stuff.) Oh, and I almost forgot, the sword in this chapter, imagine that to look like Sephiroths sword in Final Fantasy Crises Core. If you don't know what it looks like, google images is awesome. Here is the link to Alices outfit without spaces. www. polyvore cgi/set?id=69573446**

_3rd Person _

Alice wakes up in an all too familiar mansion. Her first thought is that the past few months, years, have been a nightmare. One huge, frightening, nightmare. She then processes that she is laying naked in a shower stall with the water running. Standing up, she turns off the water and walks shakily to the bathroom sink, pulling on the red robe next to it. She has several bruises all over her body and when she looks closely into the mirror, she can see little lines of red in her pupil. This is where she realizes that it had not been a dream, and she remembers being brought to Wesker.

Glaring at her own reflection, she balls her hands into fists and the intensity of her glare mixed with her powers, smashes the mirror to bits. Alice gasps and shields her face. With all the glass cleared she sighs and stands up strait.

"This is getting very old," Alice whispers. Hugging the robe to her, she walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, expecting to see a skimpy red dress awaiting her on the bed. Instead, she sees a entirely different outfit awaiting her.

After getting dressed, she studies herself in the mirror. Black form fitting shirt that has a square cut out of it between the breasts and only covers her breasts, straps going up the neck, leather pants, healed boots, and a long jacket that she leaves unbuttoned. It seems Wesker was having fun dressing her up. On the bed she noticed a note that she didn't see before. Alice smirks as she read it, guessing that Wesker had known she would remember.

_'Ada picked out the outfit. ~Wesker '_

"I'm sure she did," Alice quips sarcastically, crumpling the note. She walks out of the bedroom only to hear a loud roar and to be thrown to a wall by and incredible force. "I suppose he really wanted to mix things up!" She grouches while standing up, feeling the burn of the forming harsh bruises. She see's a silver gleam from the corner of her eye and darts towards it, hoping that it's a weapon. Luck was on her side for once because she picks up a heavy silver sword and holds it in front of her. "Come on, you bastard, show me what you got!"

Running forward right as the monster does (that looks like the G-virus), she jumps up and brings her sword down on the beast and cuts it strait down. She kicks off of it and lands on the ground moments before the two large pieces of beast falls. She huffs and straitens her jacket. "Guess it didn't have much. That was too easy."

She continues on to the next part of the test. Surprisingly she does not have to face the lasers all over again, but comes to the room that holds dog cages. Getting ready, she knows what comes next. And she was right. Six black, mutated Great Danes, each one almost as tall as she is. Her breath catches because she hates killing animals. But she is left with no choice as they charge forward and she cuts them vertically, horizontally, and diagonally.

Next she comes to a round room. It's silent, but she stays on guard. It's always the rooms that are silent that have the worst things happen. This room is deathly silent and empty. The floors are a brown, with white designs on them, and the walls are white stone. There is a black polished door on the other side of the room, so ever so slowly, she takes a step forward, and then another, and another.

_Alice Pov_

A thud comes from behind me, making me spin around. A woman stands before me, and I know her. She has her dark brown hair pulled into a pony tale at the nape of her neck, her big brown eyes glaring at me, lips pulled into a sneer. She wears a black combat suit, with gloves.

"Rain?"

"Do we know each other?" Rain asks and reaches behind her to pull out her own sword. Hers is as thin as mine, but hers is slightly shorter, and no doubt sharper. She takes a step forward and I take one back, holding my right hand out in a 'stop' motion.

"Rain, please, don't do this. We were friends."

"I don't know who you are lady! I've got orders to kill you, and I will." She runs forward and swings her blade. I block her blow just on time with my own.

"You don't have to do this. He's gotten into your head!"

"Nobody has gotten into my head. I'm simply following orders. Now will you shut the hell up? I'm trying to get this done quickly!" She swings and I dodge, she swings again and I block, then I swing and she blocks. We continue like this for awhile, fighting each other. That is until I get lucky and land a blow across her stomach. She growls and throws her sword to the side, pulling out a gun from her back holsters.

She shoots and me and I dodge, but end up still getting impaled with a bullet to my thigh. I grown and back flip up off of the floor. She shoots at me again and I run at her, ignoring the incredible pain in my left thigh. I kick up, making my three inch boot heal slam into her jaw. A sickening crack echos through the room and I wince. She falls to the ground and lays there a minute, with her eyes closed. Her breathing had stopped and it looks like I had snapped her neck.

Sighing, I bend over her and feel her pulse. Nothing. Closing my own eyes, I stand up and start to take a step over her to get to the door, but something wraps around my ankle and trips me up. With a cry I fall to the ground and my head hits the floor hard. Dark spots dance around my eyesight and I feel light headed. After a few moments, I push those back and force myself to stand. Rain is now standing up, but with bred eyes, and slimy, testicles like things flying around her, coming from her back.

One testicles shoots forward, intending to jab my eye out, but I use my eye powers to shield myself, like I did with Issacs. Another testicle shoots forward and slams against my stomach, making me fly back. I grown in pain and spot Rains gun by her feet. I military style crawl over and grab a hold of it, just as a testicles grabs my foot and swings me up into the air. I shoot at Rains eyes three times, two hitting their mark. Rain lets out a horrid sound and drops me. I shoot the rest of the clip into her and she lets out another yell and falls down, dead this time.

I let out a dry sob and crawl over to her, across the testicles and cradle her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I couldn't save you or Matt." I stay there a moment before getting up and walking through the door, only to be met with a smirking Wesker, slowly clapping his hands.

"I might say that I expected you to get through the first few test quite quickly, like you did, but then I wasn't sure how the last would turn out."

"You're a murder Wesker. It should be you who is laying on that floor right now, dead."

"Hmmm, maybe," he drawls and crosses his arms. "I suppose I should thank you, though. You got rid of a few experiments that were lingering to long here in the facility. Although, I created that last one, Rain, I believe you called her, just for you. I wanted to see your reaction. See if you could kill a friend that you could still recognize. You did miraculously well.''

I growled and slammed myself against him, making us go flying into the wall. "You have no idea how bad I want to kill you right now."

He scoffs and wraps a hand around my throat, throwing me to the floor. "Be careful, dear heart." He kicks me in the head and I see black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I update so soon i know! Yeah, right! Okay, so this is a short chapter with Leons POV, hope that you like it! Please review! Also, thank you all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! It means so much to me! **

**Leon's POV**

A few months have passed since Spain. My mission was completed and Ashley got home safely. Yet, I can't keep my mind off of Alice. Where is she? Is she alright? The days have been slow, even though I took up my position protecting the president's family. I hear that President Graham is going to step down, to protect his daughter from further attempts on her life.

I agree that, that is a smart choice, but it won't matter, really. The next president might (and most likely will) have a similar problem. There will always be the threat of a outbreak with Wesker and Umbrella around. That is why I'm going to work to make sure to wipe the virus' from the face of the Earth.

I knock on the white door in front of me and wait patiently. After a moment, a small blond woman with brown eyes opens the door and peeks out. A smile forms on her face as she thrusts the door open and wraps her arms around my neck. I chuckle and pat her back, and then push her away from me.

"Leon! It's been forever!" She exagerates.

"It's been two hours, Ash."

"Yeah? Well, it feels like forever."

"Your father asked me to tell you that lunch is ready for you, and that you need to come down now, there is a special guest here."

"Oh, well, I guess we better go then. Walk me?" I nod and we head down the hall together in silence. Half way to the dining hall Ashley breaks the silence. "You miss her, don't you?" I stay silent, only giving her a side glance. "It's okay, Leon. Alice is strong, she'll make it. She's not like me."

"Ashley, there is nothing wrong with you. Alice knows how to defend herself, you don't."

"So teach me! I want to be like you and her! I want to fight against this virus thing I always hear you and daddy talking about!"

"You eavesdrop on us?"

"That's not the point!" She exclaims, exasperated."The point is, that I want to help! I don't want to be the weak one, not like in Spain. I want to be a..a...a badass!"

"You want to learn how to be a badass?"

"Yes!" She blushes, realizing that Leon had never cussed in front of her before, and that she never even said a bad word in her life. "Please, Leon? I'll do everything you tell me to!" We stop outside of the dining hall and I exhale, thinking it over. I cross my arms and cock an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, I'll teach you. But you have to do everything I tell you to, and you have to not complain about it."

"Yeah. I promise!"

"Meet me in the entry room in training cloths and we'll go to the gym. 6:00 A.M. sharp."

"Will do, sir!" She salutes. I smile and ruffle her hair. She grins and skips into the dining rooom.

Ashley, don't make me regret this.


	12. Chapter 12

**SO it has been a long time. I have been preoccupied but I promise I haven't forgotten this story. So, who is ready to see Ashley kick some ass? Er...get her ass kicked? Ha, well here it is. Please review! **

* * *

><p>Ashley skids across the gym floor with a grown. "Leon! Can't you go a little easier? It's my first day!"<p>

Leon chuckles and rolls his eyes, offering his hand for Ashley to take. She grabs it and tries to pull him down but it didn't work. "Nice try, princess. Do some lines."

"Again?" Ashley complains and rolls her eyes as she begins to run back and forth for the third time that morning, touching the dirty floor with her fingertips at the end of each round. "Honestly Leon, you are supposed to be teaching me how to fight, not run!"

"With the way you throw a punch, I suggest running away anyway."

"Hey!"

Leon chuckles and watches her. "Alright, that's enough."

"Thank goodness!" Ashley stops and sets her hands on her hips looking irritated. The man precedes to show her how to throw a proper punch and how to kick someone with out hurting herself. She got it fairly well and Leon felt a tinge of pride. She may not be far along in training, but she's learning fast. With his help she will at least be able to defend herself well enough within the month. When they were done for the day, Ashley turned away from him to get a drink of water.

She had tried to dress for the part she wanted today. Tried to show off, perhaps. She wore black cargo shorts and a black tank top and boxing gloves. Her blonde hair was now let loose from her pony tale and waved in tangles at her shoulders. Leons eyes clouded with grief gazing at her. From the back, she could pass as another Alice. He hadn't really thought of her for a while and the guilt set back in.

There had to of been something he could have done to keep her with them in Spain. He let her slip through his fingers and blocked her from his thoughts when he brought Ashley home. In his mind, he was a traitor. 'If you don't try to save one life, you'll never save any.' That had been his new motto he would repeat to himself. He had saved Ashleys life and the President had been eternally greatful. But wasn't Alice's life just as important. Who knew what was happening to her, where ever she was?

A small hand rested on his shoulder and he snapped out of his thoughts. Ashley peered at him with sad, serious eyes. The fun from earlier was forgotten.

"It'll be okay, Leon. We will find her. I know it."

"What?"

"We will find her," she repeated. "Together."

"You aren't going anywhere."

"To hell with that!" Ashley stomps her foot. "She's my friend too! I want to help! Why do you think I wanted to train with you?"

"I can't let you do that, Ashley. Your father would have my head and my job."

"Daddy will understand. I'm almost twenty-one, I can make my own choices."

"My answer is final, Ashley. Let it go." Leon turns away from her and walks out of the room. He didn't need to have her on him again. Ashley had screamed every time a shot went off from his gun a few months ago. She hadn't been able to handle blood and other body fluids coating her. Granted, he still had his fair share of nightmares, but he was used to it.

'But how is she to get used to it if you don't give her the experience?' His mind bit back at him. He rolled his eyes at himself and hopped in his jeep.

* * *

><p>Alice peered at the virus on the screen Wesker was showing her. "What is it?"<p>

"Uroburos. Las Plagas type two," he drawled in response. Alices eyes widen in horror.

"How did you get-Ada..." she growls. Wesker smirks at her. "So you are just going to set this loose? Like the others? You are going to kill hundreds, possibly more than thousands of people, _again_?"

"This should not surprise you, dear heart. And no, I'm not just setting it loose. Not that I'm going to tell you my full plan, I will require your help."

"You need more mental help than I thought if you think I'm going to help you."

"You will have no choice. Let me introduce you to someone," he quips and presses a button on his desk. "Miss Valentine, will you please come here?" Alices brows furrow at the name. Surely he couldn't mean Jill? A few minutes later the lab door slid open and a woman with long white blond hair in a pony tale enters. Her eyes are a steely blue, almost dead looking. She wears a purple body suit with the front unzipped to entertain the idea of cleavage. In her hand was a silver brief case.

"Jill," Alice gasps, eyes full of horror again. The woman, Jill, doesn't pass her a glance but sets the brief case on the table and opens it to reveal a red and silver bug shaped device. It was identical to the one on Jills chest. Said woman picks up the device and it begins to struggle to get free. Alice leaps from her chair and gets in a defensive stance. "Keep that away from me. What is it?"

"That, my dear, is , is what is going to make you MY soldier," Wesker says as if he felt prideful.

"I will never fight for you!"

"You will," Wesker growls and is pinning Alice to the wall within a heart beat. Alice struggles against him but he stabs her with a powerful sedative. Jill hands him the P30 bug and as fast as he pins her, he slams the device onto Alices now exposed chest. The ends of the legs stab into Alice and makes her gasp out even when she's knocked out. Before the P30 could spread through her body he came to his senses and got a large sample of her blood. If he couldn't devour her, he would use her blood samples to create a serum to help stabilize his own virus.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that will satisfy some of you readers some what. I really am sorry about the wait. I hope to be able to upload again soon. Please review and let me know what you know what you thought about this chapter. As to my reviewers that have already reviewed, thank you so much! I'm sorry I haven't responded but from here on in, if I get them, I will respond to them. I promise. <strong>


End file.
